


destiel short stories

by casaesthetics



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7477947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casaesthetics/pseuds/casaesthetics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>short ficlets about the love between dean winchester and castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. adoration

**Author's Note:**

> please note that english is actually not my mother tongue, so my vocabulary might be quite limited and my grammar probably isn't perfect. this is also my first destiel/supernatural themed fan fiction and I'm quite new with this.
> 
> nevertheless, I hope you enjoy my short stories!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the one where castiel is about to leave earth, to leave dean. he adores the green-eyed hunter, his hunter, for what might be the very last time.

It was strange, watching him like this. Standing so close to him, able to smell his cologne and see the freckles on his face. Angel kisses, Castiel thought to himself.

Even stranger was the feeling Castiel felt whilst he stood close to him. Like a strong force was pulling him closer, and even more closer. He watched and observed all the details, whether they were minor or major; the exhaustion in his fadedly hazel green eyes, the freckles just above his cheekbones, the stubble on his chin, the plumpness of his lips and the depth of his Cupid's bow. Castiel attempts to memorise every detail, because he knows this is the last time for a while he's going to see this certain green-eyed hunter.

Dean, has always been very cautious and protective of his personal space, and all the years they have known each other, Castiel has respected that. At first, it was odd, mostly because Castiel was an angel and he was unsure how to interact with humans. Gradually, he learned.

Despite this being the first time Castiel has ever been so close to Dean physically, he feels safe. Out of all the millions of years, since the beginning of time, this is the first time Castiel feels loved. Castiel looks at Dean, and Dean looks back at him. No words are spoken, just silence. There's no need for talking because everything can be exchanged between facial expressions and body movement. Castiel raises his hand to put it on Deans left shoulder, that's what he always does. He just places his hand there, not even giving a light squeeze. Dean on his behalf raises both of his hands and gently places them on both sides of Castiel's face. His palms rest on Castiel's cheeks, rubbing his right thumb against the angel's soft skin. Castiel slowly blinks.

They are now closer than ever, their chests touching. It's almost like they moulded together. Dean drops his gaze from Castiel's eyes to his lips. Without a second thought, Dean closes the gap between them and kisses Castiel, tenderly. The kiss is sweet and it's full of emotion. Castiel can taste the whiskey off of Dean's lips, but it doesn't matter to him. Nothing really matters to him anymore, other than this moment and the kiss he's sharing with his loved one. Their lips move in sync, exploring. It is, after all, their first kiss.

And Castiel understands it; humanity. He understands pride, greed, lust, envy, gluttony, wrath, and sloth. All the so called seven deadly sins.

But most of all, he understands the concept of _love_.


	2. affirmation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the one where dean wakes up in the middle of the night and finds castiel awake in his room.

"Cas?" Dean's voice was still rough from sleeping.

Castiel looked up from his book and saw Dean standing in his doorway. "Yes, Dean?" he said. "Is everything okay?"

Dean looked down to his feet and shrugged. Can tilted his head to the side while putting the book down on his bed.

"I-I... I'm not sure, Cas", Dean answered, still gazing down.

"Well, sit down. We can talk about it if you want to", Cas suggested. He knew it was hard to make Dean open up, so he tried to be subtle.

"I... it's nothing, don't worry. I don't want to bother you", Dean said. He looked up again. "Why are you still up, anyways? It's like four in the morning."

"I couldn't sleep", Cas said. It was partly true.

Cas was a bad sleeper, in fact, he didn't actually like sleeping. He was, for some reason, also very protective of his best friend and liked to stay up late, making sure nothing happened to the boy.

"So, is this an every-night thing or just a random occasion?" Dean asked, clearly just for the sake of conversating.

"It happens quite often, yes", Cas responded. "Dean, I'm serious. I'm not at all bothered if there's something you want to talk about. And, well, it's quite obvious that there's something that's bothering you."

Dean turned his head, looking away from Cas. He sighed and rather uncomfortably walked in. He sat at the edge of Cas' bed which made Cas shift from his position and sit right next to Dean. Still, he left a tiny space between them, not wanting to disturb Dean's personal space.

"Shit, why is this so difficult?" Dean said while dragging his hands down along both sides of his face.

"What's so difficult, Dean?"

Dean immediately turned his head to face Cas again, looking deeply into his eyes. Cas could tell he's tired from the dark circles and the blood-shot eyes.

"Jesus, Cas. You just don't see it, do you?"

"See what?" Cas could feel a lump at the back of his throat and tried to swallow it down. He was getting nervous of the sudden change of atmosphere.

"Cas, I... I think I like you. No, I don't even _think_ I like you, I  _know_ I like you", Dean blurted out.

Dumbfoundedly, Cas gasped for air. His stomach turned and he could feel his cheeks heating up. He didn't know what to say, he had no words. He just stared at Dean whose facial expression didn't change.

"I know it's late and I probably should've-", Dean was cut off by Cas. He grabs Dean's face with both of his hands and pressed his lips against Dean's. Dean was so surprised by Cas' actions that he didn't kiss back first which made Cas feel like he shouldn't have done what he did. Cas pulled away, ashamed, and looks down to his lap.

"I'm sorry, Dean. I don't know what came in to me", he apologised and Dean just chuckles softly. He puts his hand on Cas' chin and raised his head back up.

"Don't you dare apologise." Then, Dean closed the gap between them, now softly pressing his lips against Cas' lips. Cas responded to the kiss and their lips brush together, passionately but gently. It feels like fireworks to the both of them.

Cas pulls away, again, but now because of the lack of oxygen.

"Dean", he says. "Would you mind sleeping with me tonight?"

Dean smiles before answering.

"Even though my bed is, well, softer, I guess I could spend the rest of the night here. For now."

"You asshole", Cas giggles and buries his face into Dean's shoulder.


	3. description

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the one where dean is asked to name three colours that he couldn't live without

"Dean, I have a question for you", Sam said. The brothers had just finished a hunt and were now sitting in the Impala, driving back to the bunker.

"Shoot, Sammy."

"If you could only see three colours, what would they be and why?"

"What women's magazine did you read this time?" Dean scoffed, chuckling. "Cosmopolitan or Vogue?"

"Just answer the damn question. And how did you manage to name two women's magazines anyways?" Sam asked and turned his head to see Dean's face.

"Uhm, I...", Dean mumbled. The impudent smirk from earlier was now gone and it was replaced with embarrassment.

"Damnit, Sammy. It's because you leave them laying around the freaking bunker", Dean said in his defence and coughed.

"Sure thing."

Dean shifted in his seat and pushed the gas pedal harder.

"So?" Sam asked a few minutes later, breaking the awkward silence that had set over them.

"Three colours, you say?" Dean said. He thought for a moment before answering.

"Well, the first one would obviously be red. Y'know, it's the colour for danger and well, we've sort of became the definition for danger. Most warning signs and lights are red, especially in traffic where we've spend over the half of our lives. Also, it's the colour of blood which helps a shit ton in a job like ours."

Sam laughed and nodded approvingly.

"Can't really argue with that, can I? Second?"

The second one took some time for Dean to think about. He barely talked about this sort of stuff with Sam - or with anyone to be exact. The category of "things Dean can talk about with people" usually only consisted of either supernatural creatures, women or beer and very, very rarely feelings.

"I think the second one would be green", Dean answered plainly.

Sam didn't question his choice. He knew green was Dean's favourite colour. Hell, he knew Dean would paint all the things he owned green if he could, aside from the Impala, of course. His baby needed to be black, that's something couldn't be argued about with Dean.

"The last one's easy", Dean said while a smile creeped on his lips.

"Alright, what is it?" Sam asked.

"Blue."

Sam was confused. He looked at Dean who was smiling widely. The smile was wider than it had ever been before.

"Blue, huh? I didn't see that one coming", Sam said. "Why blue?"

Dean stayed silent for a while. He memorised all the blue things he had seen in his life. The sky, ocean, all of it. But there was one particular thing that really stood out.

"It's the colour of Cas' eyes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the inspiration for this chapter I got from my friend. he once asked me if I could only see three colours, what would they be and why. I must say the answers I wrote in this story aren't exactly the same as mine but the red one is similar.  
> so, I guess thank you, my friend, for asking me that!


	4. desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the one where dean is supposed to study for finals, but he's being distracted by a certain blue eyed boy
> 
> / hey, reader. i wrote this chapter way back in august but i'm posting it now since i sort of forgot i had an unfinished set of short stories here.  
> unfortunately, i'm not going to continue writing these, not at least in the near future. i've taken my high school finals and now i'm studying for college entrance exams. i don't really have the time nor motivation to write these short stories right now at the moment, maybe some day i'll come back and finish what i've started (for once in my life, haha).  
> thanks for all the kudos i've got, it's actually pretty mind-blowing to know someone has read my writings!

”What’s the point? I’ll never learn this damn thing, anyway”, Dean groaned. He slammed the book shut and leaned back in his chair. He looked at the cover and sighed.

”Why would a book that looks so intriguing be so complex and boring?” he asked, mainly from himself. He waited for the snappy comment from the other side of the room to be made, but strangely he only heard a small humming voice. Dean turned around, expecting to see the boy’s nose buried deeply into a book, but was surprised of what he actually saw. There he was, sitting in an old armchair, legs crossed and deeply gazing into further distance. The view brought a warm smile on the older boy’s lips.

”Hey, you still alive in there, angel boy?” Dean said, raising his voice to get their attention.

”Huh?” said the boy, clearly confused from being cut off from his thoughts, and quickly turned his gaze towards Dean. He seemed lost so Dean just shook his head, still smiling.

”Just checking, Cas. Didn’t mean to startle ’ya.”

They kept looking at each other and Dean couldn’t help but just marvel at the colour of Castiel’s eyes. It was almost as if he was staring at an ocean or the sky, they were so incredibly blue. And what made his eyes even more fascinating was the small glimmer on the right corner.

”So, you’re finished with studying?” Castiel asked, still keeping up the same gaze.

”Uhm, yeah. S-sure”, Dean stammered with his words. The other boy furrowed his eyes, causing Dean to finally break the glance by looking down to his lap. Dean reminded himself to keep his chill.

”I mean, I didn’t understand jack from what I just read, but it’s not like I care, anyway.”

”Dean”, Castiel said, lowering his voice just to sound more serious. Another thing that made Dean squirm.

”You need to learn, they’re finals, not midterm.”

”Jesus, Cas. Could you sound any more like my mother?” Dean rolled his eyes and looked back at the blue eyed boy. Castiel was squinting his eyes which revealed the wrinkles at the outer corner of his eyes and between his eyebrows.

”See anything in the distance, Cassidy?” Dean asked, stealthily trying to change the subject. Castiel turned his head back at the direction he was staring at earlier.

”I was just… wondering”, he responded.

”Wondering about what?” Dean asked again. He was sure Castiel wasn’t going to answer his question, at least not properly, but he tried anyway. Castiel blinked softly a few times and Dean’s heart fluttered on each one. He was so appaled by Castiel’s beauty, and good God how much he wanted to tell him. But the words were so deeply stuck into his throat, that he just could not do it.

”It is truly strange”, Castiel said. Dean was taken by surprise that Castiel responded, even with such words. Dean waited for him to continue, knowing that him asking why and what every five minutes wouldn’t speed up the process.

Castiel opened his mouth to speak, but closed it right after. He looked at Dean, wishing he could understand his thoughts without saying a word. Obviously Dean didn’t, to him Castiel just looked lost.


End file.
